


i'm not in it to win it.

by CuboneGirl13



Series: pernicious [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Freeverse, M/M, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you're done.<br/>you're<br/>d<br/>o<br/>n<br/>e<br/>.<br/>done with picking fights<br/>and losing battles<br/>and<br/>you can't take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm not in it to win it.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a sequel-thingy to "If You're Addicted to My Love, Too" (if you couldn't tell from the fact it's in the same series. ;P), annnnd I think I like this one a little better, but I dunno.  
> So. Yeah. Enjoy. XD
> 
> Title is from "If It's Love" by Train.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

you're done.  
you're  
d  
o  
n  
e  
.  
done with picking fights  
and losing battles  
and with the imbalance.  
you're too different.  
you thrive in the shadows  
and he in the light.  
and  
you can't take it  
.  
you push his buttons,  
try to get him to snap.  
but he just takes whatever you dish out without a foul word,  
just a smile  
and an  
"i love you."  
until *you* just push too hard  
and =he= just _leaves_  
and you brood.  
(but not sulk.)  
[Slytherins don't sulk.]  
{you're too sophisticated for that.}  
and you sit  
and wait  
for him to come running back,  
and it's the only time you see him mad  
and you know it's sick,  
but you relish it  
(after all, his anger makes the make-up sex even better.)  
.  
you fight again,  
[nothing out of the ordinary there.]  
but this time,  
 _he fights back._  
which makes you think  
you pushed him **too** hard,  
'cause he packs his bags  
{ _he never does that why is he doing that_ }  
and storms out  
and your heart just  
S  
I  
N  
K  
S  
'cause you get the feeling  
that  
 _he's not coming back this time_  
.  
it's been a week and a half  
and you're desperate enough to have called his **mobile**  
(or whatever that thing's called)  
more times than you can count.  
you feel terrible  
and you don't know what to do  
'cause he's gone  
 _and it's all your fault._  
you're  this close to talking to his friends  
but  
you know none of them would tell you anything,  
they wouldn't help you  
they hate your guts.  
still, though,  
you could swallow your pride  
and ask  
because  
you've barely slept,  
barely ate,  
barely **lived**  
without him  
.  
funny how you don't appreciate something until it's gone.  
or,  
well,  
would be funny if you weren't _losing your mind_.  
but it's not like you'll miss it,  
you've already lost your heart.


End file.
